


Playboy

by jiiyongiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae dances up against Chanyeol during Playboy, and one day just gets too much for him. An innocent concert changes completely behind closed doors of the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

The lights were boiling as they shone down and sent beads of sweat rolling down the boys foreheads. The crowd cheered and screamed as the music played and the members sang their lines.

With Jongdae just in front of him, Chanyeol engaged him in the sensual choreography. The two moved perfectly in sync and Chanyeol's arm shot up and grabbed at Jongdae, going across his chest. The shorter man rolled his hips in time to the music, Chanyeol could feel the quick rise and fall of Jongdae's chest against his forearm alongside his heavy rapid heartbeat. The two were just so close as he stared into the crowd as he danced, refusing to look at the other. Every show he made the mistake of looking Jongdae in the eyes, the smirk that was returned to him would always send him stumbling on his words. After the concerts, back in the dorm he often found his hands down his boxers thinking of the way Jongdae dances right up against him. 

This time was going to be different though. Tonight he was going to keep his eyes to the crowd and his mind to his lyrics, he didn't want any distractions. Chanyeol's rap was rapidly approaching and he readied himself the repetitive cycle of choreography was nearly over when he felt a hard grip on his ass cheek. His eyes flickered to Jongdae who wore the usual seductive smirk. Chanyeol's knees wobbled slightly, the contact making him weak and causing his body to react in ways it shouldn't be in such a public place. That's what Chanyeol liked about it the most, over 10,000 eyes were staring up at them as Jongdae teased him. Chanyeol managed to snap out of his own mind seconds before his first line.  
Luckily he was momentarily able to push Jongdae from his mind, just long enough to finish his rap. The crowd cheered as he shouted out his last line, it was time for the choreography to yet again repeat. Chanyeol was much rougher this time as he grabbed Jongdae, he held the older' shoulder tightly which sent Jongdae's hand to sharply spank Chanyeol. 

The show went painfully slow from that point on. Hopefully to the audience he seemed fine but inside his tight leather trousers his half hard member was begging for more attention. Each song seemed like an age before he could lock himself away in his bedroom. Eventually the last note of the last song was sung and the members bid a heartfelt goodbye to their thousands of fans. The boys didn't spend much longer than 40 minutes in their changing room before they headed for the vans. Chanyeol stood in front of what was mainly the K van, he stood in queue as he waited for the other members to clamber aboard before he could. He peered over to the M van but didn't spot Jongdae. A pair of hands lightly brushed over his hips and a sudden pressure was against his backside. 

"I can't wait until we get home. I've been waiting to play with myself for like, half of the show" Jongdae whispered into the taller mans ear before pulling away. Chanyeol tried his best not to linger on those words as he hopped onto the bus but they stuck like glue when he saw Jongdae coming onto the K van. Looking around, he realised that the only empty seat was the one beside him right at the back. 

Jongdae gracefully sat down and pulled his seatbelt on. The other members either settled to go to sleep or put their headphones in; isolating themselves from everyone else. The van sped down the motorway as they started the journey home.  
Chanyeol stared out the window, distracting himself from Jongdae's behaviour. He watched as the lights flickered past one by one. A quiet yet shaky gasp caught Chanyeol off guard as he turned to look at the elder sat next to him. The sight wasn't what he was expecting to see at all, Jongdae's head was thrown back against the headrest eyes closed, His hand was deep inside his own trousers playing with what was clearly a full erection. His eyes flickered open and stared up at Chanyeol half lidded, he bit down on his lip sensually as he maintained the eye contact with the younger man. A blush graced upon Chanyeol's cheeks as he stared back. 

His subconscious was working without him as without realising it was headed there, he found his right hand wrapped around Jongdae's length. The elder moaned quietly as Chanyeol began to move his hand roughly up and down. Jongdae's teeth buried themselves deeper into his bottom lip as the younger's hand went faster and faster, pushing Jongdae deeper and deeper into pleasure. Chanyeol was becoming more and more aroused with every pump of his elders thick cock.   
"Your hands are so rough." Jongdae panted through hard laboured breaths. "Please fuck my mouth when we get back" Jongdae's pleading alone was enough to get Chanyeol desperate, there was nothing he wanted more than to shove his cock into Jongdae's mouth right there and then but it would be too obvious in front of the others.  
His hand's rhythm reflected that of what he was visioning in his mind, he wanted Jongdae so badly. He managed to ease a couple more quiet moans from his elder before a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from moving his hand.   
"I'm gonna... gonna come...." He groaned. "I want to come with you, though." Chanyeol complained and pulled his hand out of Jongdae's trousers before licking the pre-cum off of his fingers. It was his turn to smirk now as he stared at the elder; whose hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, half lidded eyes and erection still pushing up against his jogging bottoms. 

 

The van pulled up in their car park shortly after Jongdae was on the verge of release which was good for him, so he could be the reason for it. The boys all piled off the two vans quickly, all wanting to get to a comfy bed for sleep. The two of them did their hardest of covering up their erect members as they walked to their dorm, thankfully no one noticed. As soon as everyone was inside with their shoes off, Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. He locked the door behind them before shoving Jongdae into the wall roughly. Their lips met in a hungry mash in a desperate attempt to regain their intimacy from the van. Their bodies pressed together as got deeper and deeper into their kiss. Chanyeol was the first to pull away as he grabbed Jongdae's shoulders. Without a moments hesitation he shoved the brunette to his knees.   
Jongdae's lips curled in a seductive look as his nimble fingers began to pull down Chanyeol's jogging bottoms and boxers. Jongdae didn't even leave a second to process, his lips were wrapped around the head of Chanyeol's member in an instant. The sudden warmth around his cock sent a spasm through his body caused him to let out a loud moan. He feebly pushed his fingers against his mouth in a half-hearted attempt at muffling the noise.  
Jongdae took the whole length into his mouth, causing the head to hit his gag reflex. The muscles of his throat contracting around him sent Chanyeol's hands flailing to the wall to keep himself steady, rather than his knees buckling embarrassingly. The brunette began to bob his head regularly, tongue sliding against the underside of the cock. The sensation and wet sounds drove Chanyeol crazy as the pleasure became harder and harder to contain.   
Jongdae was so persistent with pleasuring Chanyeol, just the sound of the taller boy's grunts and moans had his cock twitching. He could tell that Chanyeol was getting closer and closer by the way his hips thrusted shallowly forward down his throat frantically. 

"Stand up." Chanyeol growled, his voice deeper and more raspy than before. Giving the length one more sensual lick, Jongdae followed orders and stood. Chanyeol bent down and grabbed his wallet from the trousers that were pooled around his ankles. Opening it up, he pulled a condom and a small sachet of lube from it before chucking it across his room. Seeing where this was going, Jongdae took the condom from Chanyeol and ripped the packet open with his teeth. The younger placed the latex on the head and slowly rolled it down Chanyeol's length causing a shudder to rattle through his body.   
Chanyeol's fingers started at frantically pulling down Jongdae's trousers and underwear. 

"Take off your shirt." Chanyeol ordered, desperate to see his elder's smooth tan skin. Jongdae stood naked before him, smirk present on his lips. The raven haired boy just stared, eyes just trailing over every inch of bare skin that was presented before him. Jongdae just looked so perfect, his muscles perfectly prominent, but still keeping him slender. He was more or less hairless except for the well trimmed trail of hair that went from his cock to his bellybutton. It had Chanyeol weak. His hands trailed down from Jongdae's waist where they grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him forward. Chanyeol's lips worked their way along Jongdae's jawline, harshly nipping and sucking, leaving faint bruises along his skin. 

"I want you inside of me so badly." He whined desperately. Jongdae didn't have to ask twice. 

"Turn around and bend over." Jongdae didn't waste a second before he did just that, leaving him so exposed. The younger trailed kisses down the elder's spine before slapping Jongdae's ass hard. A loud cry echoed through the room as Jongdae submitted to the pleasure.  
Opening up the small sachet of lube, he smeared it all over his long slender fingers, his own length and Jongdae's entrance. Taking it slowly, he pressed a finger inside and let his elder get used to the sensation, he then added a second. The warmth that enveloped his fingers was amazing, he could only imagine what such warmth would feel like wrapped around his cock.  
His fingers began to push into Jongdae faster, occasionally hitting that sweet spot if he angled them just right. His other hand reached around and grabbed the brunette's member and pumped his hand perfectly in time with his other hand. Jongdae wasn't even trying to be quiet any more as he cried out and gasped. It was too much for Chanyeol, he was just so desperate to get right to the point.   
He removed his fingers before positioning his cock at Jongdae's entrance. 

"You ready?"

"Just fuck me already." Jongdae demanded breathily, and with that Chanyeol slowly pushed his cock deep inside. He didn't wait long for Jongdae to get used to his size before he began to slap his hips into the smaller frame roughly. 

"You're so fucking tight." He growled through harsh laboured breaths. Jongdae eased up into more of a standing position, the side of his face and his chest pressed against the wall. His eyes were scrunched shut with his mouth left open, releasing soft cries as Chanyeol pushed into him none to gently.

One of Chanyeol's hands steadied his frame by gripping onto the older's hips tightly, leaving a good chance of bruising. The other hand worked its way around Jongdae and jerked his cock perfectly in time with his quick pace. 

Jongdae grew louder and louder, keeping thoughts of their house mates hearing long forgotten. The sounds of his loud curses and groans, bounced around the room, mixing in with Chanyeol's own grunts and the sound of skin slapping together. Just Jongdae's screams alone pushed Chanyeol closer and closer to an orgasm but Jongdae beat him to it. With a strangled yell Jongdae started to release his load all over Chanyeol's hand and the wall. At that the younger's thrusts became so frantic, slamming into the slender frame almost violently. 

"Ah fuck, I'm gonna come!" He choked out, hardly able to keep any composure. At those words Jongdae pulled away quickly, spun around and got onto his knees for the second time that night. The pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot and discarding it before working on Chanyeol's member with his hands. The black haired boys hands fingered through Jongdae's hair, eyes half lidded in pleasure. He felt it building up in his stomach and he watched as he came, squirting the white liquid all over Jongdae's face.   
The two didn't move. Both desperately catching their breath before Jongdae's tongue flicked out and began to lick away what ever substance he could. What he couldn't reach he wiped away with an elegant finger and licked away the residue. Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to speak, the sight before him just so hot. Jongdae only smirked up at him as he got to his feet and pulled his clothes back on. 

"Let's do this again sometime." He purred as he waltzed out the room as if nothing had happened, leaving Chanyeol with his trousers stood his ankles, a come stained wall and a used condom on his floor. Taking a moment to process what had just happened, he pulled his trousers up and headed for the bathroom to clean himself up. Upon leaving his room, he nearly tripped.

Crumpled on the floor was a very wide eyed Baekhyun. 

Realisation consumed Chanyeol as he remembered his room mate. His cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red, he had never felt so embarrassed. 

"Baek, shit. I'm so sorry." He breathed

"It's okay. But next time you guys do.... that... do you mind not locking me out of my own room?" He requested innocently. The taller boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, only adding to the awkwardness when he realised his hand was still sticky. 

"Why didn't you crash on the sofa?"

"Jongin's already on it..." He trailed off. The words were like another punch. Jongin's room was just on the other side of the wall. 

"Did the whole dorm..?" Chanyeol asked quietly. Baekhyun nodded grimly. 

"I'd be surprised If the whole apartment complex didn't hear." The black haired boy stared down at his friend in pure horror and only able to muster up one word in his mind. 

"Fuck."


End file.
